Golems and Coffee
by sakiya
Summary: There's a talk about Henry Jr's intrests in girls over breakfast one day. pure crack, Next generation crack! one-shot reveiws apperciated


Paige sipped her coffee and glanced around the small kitchen.

Penny and Trisha sat on opposite sides of the table, taking quick bites of egg and toast and trying to finish homework that was probably due in about an hour. Henry leaned against the counter next to the stove, reading the newspaper and in desperate need to be clean shaven.

Harry was running his fingertips over the raised letters of his book, apparently taking his time since he didn't have a bus to catch in thirty minutes. His sunglasses were pushed all the way up the bridge of his nose, easily hiding the milky white glaze over his irises and small scars around his eyes that still made Paige's stomach clench. She took another sip of coffee. She had to orb him up for classes in magic school. He had lost his vision before learning how to orb and found it really stupid to try to orb somewhere alone if you couldn't see anything.

A small smile stretched her lips, remembering that she spent weeks going through hundreds of magic textbooks to figure out what his powers were called and what they entailed.

Henry Jr. stumbled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. His hair was disheveled and his clothes looked wrinkled, dark circles showed on his lower eyelids and he was just as unshaven as his father.

Henry Jr. drank the coffee black without even a grain of sugar mixed in.

Paige peered down into the porcelain mug in her hands, not quite remembering how many spoons of sugar and powered creamer she mixed in.

"So, Jr.," Henry started, not looking up from the newspaper, "Why, exactly, do you look like crap this morning?"

"Last night wore me out," Henry Jr. answered, crabbily.

"You were out with Wyatt and Chris, right?" Henry hadn't turned the page in a while and Paige guessed he wasn't even reading it.

Henry Jr. nodded, drinking more coffee, "And Warrick."

Henry nodded in a similar fashion to his son. "So, is anything different with that one girl?"

Penny looked up from her chemistry book, "_What girl?"_

Henry Jr. didn't answer and instead focused his gaze on the refrigerator.

"Yeah," Trisha joined in, "_What girl?"_

Henry Jr. got himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the table, acting as if he couldn't hear them.

"This girl I saw him flirting with when I went to Magic School to talk to your mom," Henry chided, grinning.

"Oh, you mean Midori?" Paige provided.

"Midori?" The twins chimed together.

"Was she, like, sort of short with dark brown hair that was cut sort of like…uh…" Henry trailed off, his hand poised near his jaw.

"Layers?" Trisha asked, her geometry book forgotten.

"Yeah. Is that the girl, Midori?" Henry folded up the newspaper and set it on the counter.

"Yep," Paige took the seat next to Harry.

"Hey, does she have a soft voice and no aura?" Harry asked, raising his face from his book.

"Why?"

"She's in one of my classes. Potion making, I think," Harry shrugged, knitting his eyebrows together in thought for a moment. Then his face relaxed, he shrugged again, and returned to his book.

"Who's Midori?" Trisha asked, looking at Penny.

"I don't know but I wanna meet her," Penny answered back, sipping on her glass of pineapple juice.

Henry Jr. made a choking sound and put his mug on the table. Paige was partially glad he hadn't done a spit take. He sputtered, having inhaled most of his coffee through his nose, "I'm going to be late for my morning classes."

He left his mug and went to get his backpack, orbing up to Magic School for his eight thirty class on magical history. Henry Jr. had managed to balance out morning classes at Magic School and afternoon classes at his high school. Supposedly, they had starting offering schedules that included classes in the evening because a study showed that when a school offered it, the rate of dropouts decreased drastically.

Paige waved goodbye to the twins when they left for school and sent Harry up to his room to get his messenger bag, him having decided to stick solely to Magic School.

Henry left for work just before she orbed Harry up. She went to her office and paused on the way, catching a glimpse of Henry Jr. talking to Midori. Paige could tell from his posture that he was flirting. She smiled, shaking her head.

Paige had been positive that Henry Jr. would have the same taste in women as his father: Loud, self-sufficient, and letting her thought and emotions and options fly out of her mouth when ever she opened it.

But Midori, and most of the girls Jr. had dated before now, were: quiet, reserved, a little brooding, and usually could kick his ass with one hand tied behind their back.

Geez, her son was such a flirt. And his current target was a golem with cotton candy pink irises.

She seriously doubted that her son would ever be interested in any woman who wasn't completely in control at all times. And she _seriously_ doubted that he'd marry a mortal or anything…


End file.
